


Gotta get out

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: Mini-musical [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's a mini musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: It's a new sort of musical, well, mini musical, I'm working on. Currently have the characters, the idea, and the lyrics. No music. It's kind of rap.It's kind of a ballad. It's about a senior who realizes they're not their gender.





	1. I Wish

7:00 am, alarm rings, time to get up  
It's a brand new day  
New opportunities could come my way  
First day of senior year  
It's not what I need to hear  
Maybe if I just hit snooze....

Mom:  
_Dani? Have you hit your snooze alarm again? Come downstairs now!!_

I wish my life were like a movie  
Where the princess has her life all figured out  
And there are birds tweet-tweeting on her windowsill  
But not today, gotta get back in reality  
I've gotta get out

Run downstairs, grab a bagel and my keys  
Run back upstairs, swap pajama pants for jeans  
And don't get me started on what I wear on the top.   
I know it's a flop and oversized--ugh I should stop.

Dani:  
_Shit I'm going to be late!!_

Mom:  
_Have a good day at school hun!_

I wish my life were like a movie  
Where the princess has her life all figured out  
And there are birds tweet-tweeting on her windowsill  
But not today, gotta get back to reality  
I've gotta get out

I can't fathom walking into the main hallway  
A big fish in a small pool—hey!  
After three long years of underclassmen hijinks  
_(Hey, Fatniss Everdeen!)_  
Oh Jeez

The Alola City bulldogs, more like a pile of bullshit  
They're taunters and torture whom society doesn't seem fit  
Especially the captain (who catches more that he'll pitch)  
But hey you didn't hear that from me!

Molly:  
_Dani! Hello? Dani? What's wrong_

Dani:  
_Just the fighting bullshits over there._

Ron:  
_What'd you just call us?_

Dani:  
_Oh, uh, bull, Molly, they're totally--fit_

Ron:  
_Yeah, that's what I thought._

I wish my life were like a Disney movie  
Where the princess has her life all figured out  
But I've got idiots instead of birds  
Cinderellas stepsisters instead of the mouse  
That aren't helping me a single bit  
Ooh

The bell rings and who is there beside me?  
None other than the captain of the fighting bulldogs themselves,

I have no desire to wait  
Like a damsel in distress  
To follow in someone's footsteps  
And impress everyone with my gait

I'm not elegant or graceful  
I'm overweight and loud  
But if I rely on anyone else's opinion  
My life won't go anywhere but south

So I want my life to be a movie  
And skip over this shitty part  
High school is here for just a blip  
Here's hoping it doesn't slip  
Apart.


	2. I've Gotta Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle confronts Molly about their situation.

  
I know in life that this ain't the most swell situation  
But I can't keep this a secret anymore  
It's scaring and scarring and I can't fucking breathe  
I'm so nervous to tell you this that I can't even eat.

You ask me What's going on?   
What's going on is I can't get outside my own head  
Words always seem to fly out, but when I need them they drop like lead  
This is eating away at my soul,   
Swear on your life as a whole  
You will never ever ever tell anybody this secret.

I would never

  
You would never?

  
I would never, Danielle.

You promise me you would never tell  
Our pinkies lock, you're with me even though   
I'm a shell of what I was in freshman year  
So Please don't.   
Don't call me Danielle or even Dani  
I haven't picked a new name, god, there's so many  
I'm about to drop a truth bomb out of fear

Fear? No.   
Fear is the absence of courage  
Fear is the absence of faith  
Fear is the hope that your best friend doesn't leave you for your wraiths  
As you let your feelings out  
Out of the closet, I am out

I'm not the person I thought I was  
Born into the body of person who will soon get menopause  
Through the many types of Girls there are  
I know I'm not a girl, I've gotten that far  
That's not who I want to be   
And it's not something I can fix with a pair of new shoes  
Or boys clothes or a haircut  
I'm not keeping this door shut  
Anymore

You ask me what Im talking about  
And for a second I pause  
Try to take that remote of time and rewind to when the fuck I got the balls  
To let the ball drop and call  
I'm no longer calm  
I replay the scene in my head  
And it falls   
And I fall in the crevice in a cliff  
My own words leaving me for dead

I'm not a girl I say, and I try to climb up and out  
But with the thought of your words I'm just kicked to the ground  
I don't know what you're talking about you say  
And I can't hear you over the sound of what's in my head  
The confidence is gone  
It's all gone wrong  
I wish this were online so I could make it right  
And write my way out of this  
And I can't hear you or feel you sit down next to me

Fear?  
Fear is the absence of courage  
Fear is the absence of faith  
Fear is the hope that your best friend doesn't leave you for your wraiths  
And I let my feelings out  
Out of the closet, I am pushed out

H

I look up at you and the walls start to crumble  
Walls that I've built for so many years  
Walls built on the foundation of fear  
They come falling down and I'm finally calling out for your hand to pull me out of this hole

_Dan. Call me dan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe one day I'll put music to this. Or maybe a book.


	3. Gotta Tell (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan confronts their mother about their gender.

Mother:

Dani

Mom?  
I have to tell you a secret  
I hope by god that you'll keep it  
Keep me

_Danielle? Is everything okay_

Though there's something I have to say  
I can't keep it in for forever  
Not for just one more day  
Cause that's not the child you raised me to be

Now I would be scared to tell you  
What I have on my mind  
I would be scared to tell you  
And that you wouldn't be kind

But you are  
So here I go  
I don't know who I am, or who I want to be  
I just want the two of you to still be proud, proud of me

That I am enough  
Enough to be,   
To be your son

I'm referencing both of you  
Even though dad passed so long ago  
I hope you all can come to know me  
The truth of me

Now I would be scared to tell you  
What I have on my mind  
I would be scared to tell you  
And that you wouldn't be kind

I'm not the daughter you prayed for  
Someone to bear you a grandchild  
I hope you don't see how I'm shaking  
out of fear of being exiled

You've always told me to not stay in the past  
Focusing on the might be's and your life will not last  
And you're never going to have the will be's take flight  
So I'm telling you this after a long fight  
Being born a girl, I'm sorry that wasn't right

I don't know who I am anymore.

I would be scared to tell you  
What I have on my mind  
I would be scared to tell you  
that you wouldn't be kind  
But here you are embracing me  
Embracing the me that was before and the me that always will be.

 


	4. A Mother's Love.

Dani Dani  
My love,   
how could you ever think  
That with something that your father who lays up above  
Would hate you?  
Berate you?

You're our child (I'm so afraid)  
You're our love (I'm so afraid)  
Your father would be proud  
Oh, so very proud  
For the loud and the soft  
For the tears and the exhaust

You're our child  
You're my child  
You were a gift and you lifted our scars  
Every night while I had you I prayed to the stars  
Out of fear of what might be

Focusing on what the might be's isn't right  
and the will be's are something that you have to fight for  
And not know what's in store

Your cheeks are blessed with kisses from the angels   
Your laugh and smile are ungodly contagious   
And your voice, oh your voice is blessed from your father who blessed us  
And protected us in the army

I know I've told this story  
But before he went off to fight  
He gave me this necklace  
And told me to always hold you tight  
This locket holds a picture I still look at  
And hold when I feel the fright

And then I think  
He blessed me with you  
After a lifetime of sadness  
And a lifetime of madness  
All melted away when he held you

You're our child  
You're my child  
You were a gift and you lifted our scars  
Every night while I had you I prayed to the stars  
Out of fear of what might be

You have my mind and your fathers heart  
And your own gift that was made for the arts  
What you choose to identify yourself as is up to you  
Because you'll always be our child,  
And we love you.


End file.
